A NaruTayu Fanfic chapter 1
by TaskMaster333
Summary: After the Battle of team 7 and madara.Konohagakure turn their back on naruto and goes to banish him but orochimaru takes him back to Otogakure.Rated M for language and explicit not that good with summaries please enjoy.


A NaruTayu: A hero gone rogue 1

Naruto(age 18)

Sasuke(age 19)

Sakura(age 18)

Kakashi(age 33)

Tsunade(age 54)

Orochimaru(age 54)

Kabuto(age 28)

Tayuya(age 19)

Madara (age 56)

Gamakichi(dont know its age)

So our stort takes place with team 7 reunited verse madara and obito.

Madara:Nine-tails surrender you can beat the uchiha's.

Sasuke:Madara to bring peace to this will die today.(activates his EMS)

Madara:Go away little only interested in the nine-tails brats.(Activates one eye with EMS second eye rinnegan)Do you really think you can handle me the one and only true uchiha.

Naruto:You know something you Uchiha's have the same all over atleast i kicked sasuke's overconfidence to the curve and got him back to konoha,

Sakura:And for that im extremely grateful for that yes it took sometime, but i didn't expect it to be was always like that.

Sasuke:I'm also thankful for what naruto it wasnt for him im would still be trying to destroy konoha and thinking everyone is beneath you Madara.

Madara:(laughs like a maniac)No one is strong enough to beat an 's are the strongest in the world.

(Naruto,Sasuke&sakura go through Handsigns at godly speeds)Kuchiyose no Jutsu(A gigantic toad,Snake&slug appear on the battle field)

Naruto:(hops on the toads head)Lets see what we can do about your Additude

Sasuke:(hops on the snakes head)Sakura-san after this im gonna give us a try.

Sakura:(hops on the slug with an excited expession)Oh this bitch is so going down.  
Madara:(does Handsigns at extreme speed)Katon Goka Mekkyaku(Fire Sryle:Great Fire Annihalation)

Naruto&gamakichi:Fuuton Gamayu Endan(Wind style Toad Flame Bomb)

Madara:(watches naruto's jutsu easily overpoers his.)Damn this brat.

Sasuke:Amaterasu.(focuses on madara)

Naruto(grins while slowly doing handsigns)Fuuton Furyuu no jutsu.(wind style wind dragon)

Sakura:(Sakura watches madara gets consumed by a black flame dragon.)jesus christ much.

Madara:(stands there with susanoo)congraduation guys you really pissed me off now.

Naruto:Teme he just unleashed a perfect are we going to do?  
Sasuke:Give me time to figue something out?Taking down a susanoo isntt an easy task.

Madara:(laughing like a lunatic)And you think ill let you two come up with a plan to get rid of Perfect susanoo.(attacks all three of them at once)  
Naruto:Sasuke me and sakura will come up something  
Sakura:Katsuya do it(The giant slug uses its acid slime attack to cover Madara's susanoo)

Naruto:Sage art:Grand odama Rasengan(Hits Madara's Acid Slimed Perfect susanoo with a rasen gan much bigger then the Odama rasengan)Im not done yet(300 narutos Appear in the sky)Sage art giant rasengan barrage.(Hits and breaks the perfect susanoo down)

Madara:(Breathing heavily)Nice try brat but...  
Sasuke:Begone with the thunderclap(KIrin crashes down completely destroying the remains of the perfect susanoo.)

Madara:(Barely standing and coughing up blood)I cant believe you managed to take down my Perfect susanoo

Naruto:Beleive it.(Throws his rasenshuriken that hits and kills madara)

 **3 years after the war was over.**

Naruto:What was that Ba-chan.

Tsunade:I wish you would stop calling me that but council decided since the akatsuki are dead,madara is dead&Konoha has no have no need for you.

Narutok:But this is konoha's number one ninja.

Tsunade:Im sorry naruto but the council got all they need.a petition and im disapointed in all your friends escially sakura and sasuke.

Naruto(gets pissed)Are you fucking kidding me those ack stabbers will die  
Orochimaru:(Appears from the shadows)Kukuku...How bout joining my sound will get the respect you desire.  
Naruto:(looks evily)tell the rookie 9 when i return ill destroy them all.  
 **Naruto vanishes with Orochimaru to the Sound village.**

Kabuto:There you go Tayuya, now all you and the sound 4 need is it easy for the let me think.(Sits thinking for 3 minutes)i estimate 4 days.

tayuya:Ok Kabuto ill tell the others were you able to repair my flute.

Kabuto:Sorry Tayuya i couldnt the damage was to great hands her 2 boxes.

tayuya:Uh Kabuto what are these.

Kabuto:Well one box has your broken flute figured since its the only thing you got of your mother youd want it back the other box has a new that i need to go.(Kabuto leaves)

Tayuya:Well guess ill leave and try out my new flute.(opens to see a silver flute with a sound symbol mid-way on the side and on the other side engraved Tayuya)

 **To Orochimaru and Naruto ariving to otogakure.**

Naruto:So this is my new how.

with me to the kagecastle.

(they walk one mile before entering the castle and naruto is given a headband,new ninja tools,ninjutsu scrolls and a map of Otagakure)

Orochimaru:You'll be given your team tomarrow and those scrolls consist of hidden sound jutsu and wind style you need any help just raise your chakra level enough to catch my attention and ill send someone to help you if i cant make it.

Naruto:Alright Orochimaru-sama, can i have Kabuto-san train me in medical ninjutsu and sensory ninjutsu too.

Orochimaru:Dont worry ill have him train you in that area and ill also have you trained in genjutsu too.

Naruto:Alright Orochimaru-sama.(naruto leaves and heads to the train Area has 6 trees to both the left and trees on the right are behind a pond and straight forword naruto can see the bottom of the clif 6 feet ways up.)Alright let start with my wind ninjutsu.

(3 hours later of training)

UV:(Unknown voice)Hey said you can use my training grounds?

Naruto:(confused) red?Didnt know we got our own training ground i was told by lord Orochimaru to train at any training ground i ran across.

UV:I guess its alright you were told by Lord can Call me Tayuya and you.

Naruto:My name is Naruto to meet you.

Tayuya:yeah whatever shithead im just gonna head over here to do some training myself.(walks toward the cliff)Don't desturb me.

Naruto:Um ok.(goes back to his train 15 minutes later he heres a beautiful melody) that music?(Looks to see where the beautiful music was coming from)

Tayuya:(spots him watching her)What is it now shithead?

Naruto:Oh its nothing 's just the melody was so beautiful.

Tayuya:(Blushes but quickly recovers her self by throwing a kunai knife one inch from his foot.)Listen shithead watch what you call me or next time i'll kill you.(she leaves)

 **The next day Naruto appears at the otokage castle**

Orochimaru:Hello naruto your team consist of of one person and of course your sensei your other teammate is out on a mission he should be back tomarrow afternoon.

Naruto:So whos my teammate and sensei.(Just then they hear a knock)

must be

(kabuto and tayuya enter the room)

Orochimaru:Well naruto your sensei is my most trusted shinobi kabuto and one of the sound four Tayuya.

Naruto:(stands there shocked)It's you

Tayuya:You gotta be shitting teammate is the my fucking luck.

you and naruto-san know each other already.

Naruto&Tayuya(Says in unison)Yeah we met already.(Hides they're blush)

Orochimaru:*thinks to self*kukuku so naruto-san and tayuya-san like each other i might have some fun with them*Thinks to self*So Tayuya-san do you dislike being partner up with him.

would want to partner up with this shithead?

Naruto:(A sadden expression appears on is face that Tayuya doesnt notice)

Orochimaru:(grins)You can come in then.

(a girl with blue hair walks in)

MG:(Mysterious Girl)Hello my name is called for me Lord Orochimaru.

Tayuya refuses to team up with naruto-san.I'm gonn put him on your team.

Guren:(Looks the boy over)Hey your kinda cute.

Tayuya:(Gets pissed but can't figure out why)

Orochimaru:Tayuya this is your last chance if change your mind then it would be settled.  
if, I will never acknowledge that shithead as a partner.

Orochimaru:Then it's settled Guren take naruto to meet him teammates and get ready for your mission

Guren:As you wish Lord go Naruto-kun.

Naruto:Alright Guren-san.I guess i'll see you around Tayuya-chan.(Leaves with Guren)

Tayuya:(Stands there wide eyed and relizing what she just did.)What did i just do?

Orochimaru:Kukuku.

 **End of chapter 1**

What will happen next?will Naruto get with Tayuya?Will Guren get naruto?Is it too late to get naruto part of her till next time.


End file.
